Drunken Trio
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Max, Alec and Cindy have a drinking contest at Crash, and the party ends up at Max and Cindy's place.
1. Chapter 1

**Drunken Trio  
>Author:<strong> Donna Lynn  
><strong>Status:<strong> Incomplete  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2,260  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Content Warning:<strong> Language, violence and sexual situations and slash!  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Max, Alec and Cindy have a drinking contest at Crash, and the party ends up at Max's and Cindy's place.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Max/Alec

**Author's Note:** _This story is not complete and has not been complete for many years. It's one of many stories that I had to remove from years ago due to it's rating but I've decided to post it again. There is a content warning so do not complain if something offends you, learn to read the warnings. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"It has been a long week," Original Cindy said as she, Max and Alec took their usual table at Crash.

"Tell me about it. It feels like someone quits everyday and the workload just gets bigger and bigger," Max said slumping into her seat.

"Could be worse, Normal could find out we're transgenics and make us do all the work like slaves," Alec joked with a grin.

Original Cindy reached over and smacked him upside the head, "That ain't funny baby boo."

Alec rubbed the side of his head in fake hurt while glaring at Original Cindy.

"I could use a beer or no…liquor," Max said staring at nothing.

"It takes liquor to get you drunk that's for sure cause beer sure don't do it," Original Cindy said. "That something I been meanin' to ask one of you. How much alcohol can you take before you even get a buzz?"

"A lot," Max and Alec replied in a bored tone. Then they looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.

Original Cindy watched the exchange and wondered what in the world they were thinking. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"I've got an idea," Alec grinned at Max never taking his eyes from her.

"What's that?" Max asked grinning back.

Original Cindy looked between the two and knew they were thinking the same thing whatever it was. If she was reading it right they wanted to see who could drink who under the table.

"Let's see who can drink who under the table," he challenged. He looked to Original Cindy, "This includes you too."

"You crazy boy," Original Cindy retorted. "I would probably be prayin to the porcelain God before yall even got a buzz," she shook her head, "No way am I fallin' for that one."

Alec smiled, "Come on Cindy, Max and I will agree to drink triple shots to make up for you. First person to spill, fall or break a glass looses." He gave Max that grin that always made her stomach do about three flips and took it an hour to settle afterwards.

Alec and Original Cindy were now having a stare down.

"Come on Cindy," Max whined.

Both Max and Alec gave Original Cindy what she liked to call the 'kitty stare' since they had feline DNA and not K-9 DNA. She sighed in defeat, "Aight I'm in."

Max smiled to Original Cindy and Alec nodded his head. "Okay, we'll take turns on the beer. I'll buy the first batch." He stood from the table and made his way to the bar.

Max watched him leave then looked to Original Cindy and calmly asked, "What the hell are we doing?"

Original Cindy shrugged, "Bein impulsive which usually gets Original Cindy in trouble."

Max was about to say something but Alec walked up with the first pitcher of beer. "Here we are. Now, we have to keep up with each other so it will be fair," he looked at Max and emphasized fair.

"I don't think it'll matter much," Max smirked.

They poured themselves a fool glass of beer and slapped there glasses together…let the game begin…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_As I stated earlier this is an incomplete piece of work and has been for many years. It is not likely I will ever complete it but I wanted to post it regardless just to have a listing of all my stories in one place. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Six hours later Max, Alec and Original Cindy were starting to get tipsy. Original Cindy was able to keep up since Max and Alec took triple or quadruple shots to her one. So they were about equal, and at the moment they were trying to play a game of pool, which was proving to be a difficult task.

Original Cindy groaned as she tried to hold the pool stick strait to make her shot. Behind her Max and Alec chuckled making her laugh and miss her target. "Would yall stop…I'm tryin to concentrate here," Original Cindy laughed at the end of her statement as she tried to position herself to attempt another shot.

Max and Alec leaned against their table and watched, amused. They couldn't help but smile and chuckle under their breath as she kept missing the cue ball over and over again. She seemed to be arguing with herself.

"I think she's about to go out," Max whispered leaning over Alec's shoulders. She immediately noticed how he smelled and leaned closer smelling him.

Alec felt her nose and cheek run across his shoulder and glanced down at her in wonder, "What are you doing?"

"I'm smelling you what does it look like I'm doing," she said tilting her head to smell his neck.

He backed away a little, "Stop that."

She smiled and rested her chin on his shoulder, "Why, is it distracting?"

He reached up and quickly rubbed hard on the spot her nose ran across.

Max giggled, "Did I just find a sensitive spot on you Alec."

"No," he said trying not to smile.

"I did didn't I?" she said running a finger lightly over his neck.

Like lightning Alec reached out and grabbed her around the wrist and looked her intently in the eyes. Max felt her stomach flutter and cut flips at his stare. He looked like he was about to burst.

"Don't…do that…again," he said dangerously.

"Or what?" Max said huskily. She couldn't believe herself. What the hell was she doing flirting with Alec of all people.

"Whoa, you could cut the sexual tension at this table with a butter knife," Original Cindy said enticingly with her hands on her hips.

Max and Alec didn't acknowledge Cindy's presence just continued to stare one another down. Alec leaned forward till his mouth was by Max's ear and whispered, "Do it again and you'll find out." He released her wrist and backed away drinking the rest of his beer.

Max shivered as she felt electricity go through her body. The heat from his breath and the tone of his voice turned her on. Maybe even the roughness of his grip turned her on.

"Ready to go?" he asked looking between Max and Original Cindy.

"I'm ready, you ready boo?" Original Cindy asked Max.

"Yeah, let's do it," Max said pushing away from the table and grabbing her own jacket and heading out of Crash.

Original Cindy watched her go then turned to Alec. "What was that about?" She walked closer and put her hands on her hips.

Alec stared down at her, "Like you said, sexual tension."

Original Cindy tilted her head up at him, "And you lookin to scratch her itch is that it?"

"Only if she wants me to," he cocked his head to the right and stared her down. She could tell by the way he was looking at her he wanted too, but at the same time he didn't. Original Cindy shifted on her feet a little uneasy under his stare. This was the precise reason she didn't drink this much around men. It made her inhibitions go on stand by and she always became more attracted to men. She had to admit Alec was a fine looking man. All night she'd been thinking about how many things she could do to him and what he could do to her. She needed to hurry up and get away from him…quick. "We better go before she wonders what's up," she said walking past him to catch up with Max.

Alec quickly followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_As I stated earlier this is an incomplete piece of work and has been for many years. It is not likely I will ever complete it but I wanted to post it regardless just to have a listing of all my stories in one place. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Max stood outside Crash waiting for Alec and Original Cindy to hurry up and come on outside. She crossed her arms and paced back and forth as she thought about the situation she was either about to put herself into or take herself out of. "I've had too much to drink that's all this is. When you drink your inhibitions go out the window and you don't care what you do…" Max rambled to herself on and on. She leaned against the wall letting her head rest against her forearms. "Clear your mind Max, " she whispered to herself and Alec and Original Cindy walked out the entrance. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as soon as she smelled Alec. She squeezed her eyes shut at the assault of his scent and strangely enough…Cindy's too.

She gasped when she felt his hands take a hold of her waist firmly. "You okay Max?" he asked. She silently moaned at the contact and quickly pushed away from the wall falling strait into his warm and masculine arms. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer.

"I'm okay it's just…hot and the wall was…cold," she said untangling herself from his grasp. When she was free she turned to face him and Original Cindy. "You guys ready to go?" she asked wiping her hair away from her sweaty forehead.

"Yeah, it definitely feels better out here than it does in there. It was hotter than a motherfucker up in there…" Original Cindy whined as she started to walk on down the street. She had to get away from Max and Alec or she'd regret what she might say or do. Alcohol always did this to her. Made her perception of who was female go to the nut house. Her censor was on break when she got drunk.

Max watched as Original Cindy walked away then turned back to Alec. She shifted on her feet nervously, "So uh…you wanna come over for a little while have some coffee or something?"

He stepped closer backing her up against the wall, pinning her with his hands on both sides of her shoulders. "I don't want coffee Max and neither do you," he said tilting his head looking down at her.

She gulped at her situation. She was mad at herself at the moment. She wanted Alec so bad you could probably stick your tongue out and taste it on the air. She hated the fact she let him get under her skin like he always did. That's why she couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth next. "What do I want Alec?" she asked tilting her head to gaze at him with glazed eyes.

He leaned forward till his body was pressed flush against hers and his lips rested against her ear. He took a deep breath taking in her scent the exhaled in her ear. "You want me to take you home and let you ride me till you can't walk anymore…you wanna feel me inside you…" He lingered at her ear letting her take in what he just said.

Her eyes fluttered shut at his words, tone and the feel of his breath against her sensitive ear. She had to concentrate on calming her stomach down it was doing so many flips. How did he have this effect on her? Even when she wasn't intoxicated he could make her stomach flutter. It had to do with him being an X5 like her. Must be encoded or something to be attracted to a fellow X5. But that didn't make any sense she wasn't attracted like this to Zack, Ben, Zane, Jack, Krit or anyone. Without opening her eyes she leaned up to his ear pressing herself against him. She felt him grip the wall behind her as she did it. "Promise me something…please?" she whispered sweetly in his ear.

"What?" he said against the side of her neck.

She gasped the spoke, "Tell me I'm not just some notch on your belt…tell me you at least want me because you want me…not because you wanna see if I'll let you?"

He pulled back away from her enough so their noses her touching and pushed himself against her letting her feel his hard erection on her thigh. "That's what you do to me Max…you…only you," he whispered huskily against her lips. "I've always wanted you...even back at Manticore when we were breeding partners."

She looked up into his eyes and saw he was telling her the truth and it wasn't some line to get her in bed.

Around the corner Original Cindy watched the exchange between Max and Alec. The sight of them made her even hornier. Their bodies all pressed up against the one another like they were trying to become one with the wall. She found herself unconsciously rubbing herself between her legs. When she saw Alec press himself against Max she almost screamed. She wanted so badly to walk up to them and ask if they wanted to do a threesome just for the hell of it and forget about it the next day.

She shook her head to clear her mind knowing what she was thinking was wrong. She was attracted to Max that was normal she was a lesbian, but Alec? She didn't like a man that's why she was with women. But, something about Alec made her want to push him down and ride him like a cowgirl.

She was brought out of her revere when she saw Max and Alec pull away from each other and start her way. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to clear her mind as they walked up to her. She opened her eyes and looked at them. "You alright boo?" Original Cindy asked touching Max on the shoulder sending shivers up and down her body. She pulled back carefully so as not to look like she was revolted or anything.

"Yeah I'm okay. I just needed to cool off is all," Max explained quit well for her state of mind. She noticed the look in Cindy's eye as she pulled away from her shoulder. Was it lust…desire. She couldn't tell. All Max knew was the rest of the night was going to be very interesting…


End file.
